Love until the end
by Chloeee-Avs
Summary: Sakura finally took the courage to leave her previous job and turned to work in a mental institution. She was assigned a certain patient, who goes by the name of Gaara. GaaXSaku Rated M for language and sexual content later on in the chapters
1. Application

Hey guys :) here's my first chapter :D hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, Sakura woke, ready to start looking for a new job. She had to leave her last job, she couldn't stand it anymore, seeing his face again, his smirk, it made her sick to her stomach.<p>

"right. Where shall I start looking?" She casually said to herself 'hmm... news paper?' She walked to her front door to fetch the morning news paper. She opened the door to find it not there 'What the fuck? where is it? it's always here in the morning, without fail' she thought to herself. She stepped out of the house and looked around, yet found nothing "well that's a pain in the ass" she mumbled.

"SAKURA!" She jumped to the scream of her name and turned around to end up being rugby tackled to the ground. Groaning, she looked up to see and very excitable blond grinning down on her. Completely unamused, she pushed him off and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could "Stuped dick" she sharply said to him.

"Owww... oh come on Sakura, as if that hurt, there was no need for that" Naruto moaned as he held his stomach in pain.

"No need for it my ass, do not tackle me to the ground every time you see me Naruto" she scolded him.

"Fine.." he said in a sad tone. "Anyway, how come you're up so early? I never see you while I'm on my morning jogs and why did you look annoyed and confused?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Well, I was planning on starting to look for a new job, but my news paper is missing... of all days to go missing..." she said still looking around, as if it will magically appear in front of her.

"Maybe it's fates way of telling you to not bother and start working at my gym, and maybe move to mine?" he said with a wink.

"Naruto. STOP IT WITH THE GYM AND MOVING IN THING! I only go there to work out, I have no intentions of working there, it's not what I plan to do for work"

He sighed "I know you'll change your mind some day" he casually winked again "anyway, I need to finish my jogging and get to work and just "borrow" your neighbor's paper, I'm sure they wont mind" he said while jogging away.

*Sigh* 'I suppose they wont mind' she thought to herself as she walked to her next door neighbors and picked up their paper and walked back into her house.

* * *

><p>She made herself some toast and a cup of tea and sat to her table and began scanning through the paper to see whats being advertised.<br>'urgh... they're all rubbish. Cleaner, Janitor, gardener... for gods sake, I have a medical degree and many other qualifications, surely there's something better on here worth my time.

She scanned two pages and turned to the last page of job advertisements 'please oh please be something on here'.  
>She started scanning from the top to the bottom until something caught her eye. "In search for someone with a medical qualification" she read the first sentence, "YES! THAT'S ME!" She shouted stupidly *cough* "ok then, lets carry on reading" she said getting herself back together "In search for someone with a medical qualification to be a nurse in Konoha's Health Caring Mental Institution... Oh god... Hmm... I suppose there's no harm in giving it a go, it's a good pay and I suppose the hours are tolerable... It's not that far as well, heck, I'll just call them" she said to herself as she got up and walked towards the phone.<p>

It started ringing, it was ringing for a little while so she was thinking about to putting the phone down until someone answered.

"Good morning, this is the Health Caring Mental Institution, this is Hinata speaking, how can I help you?" Said a sweet quiet little voice.

"Ah, good morning Hinata, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm responding to the job advertisement on the local newspaper?" she said in a professional tone.

"Oh yes. ok. Please hold for a moment as I get transfer you to our head nurse" she quickly said as she put her on hold.  
>'Hmm... she sounds like a very nervous girl to be working in a mental institution... I wonder what she looks like in person' she thought to herself while she was on hold.<p>

"Good morning, this is Tsunade speaking, this is Haruno Sakura am I correct?" said loudly by strict woman on the phone, in shock from the sudden loud voice, it took her a few seconds to get together.

"Ah, umm, yes, my name is Sakura, I'm responding to the jo'.."

"yes I know about that, My sectary already said you were interested in the job role which is being advertised" she firmly stated.

'God... let me finish at least, how rude' she thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm very interested, I have all the qualifications and am eager to do this role" she said confidently, not showing any fear to the strict woman on the other side of the phone.

"Very good. From the confidence in your voice you sound very reliable and I already like you, please come in for an interview and tour around the institution tomorrow at 8am".

"That's fine, I'll see you then Tsunade, bye" she said before hanging up.

'Right, I better get my tidy clothes ready for tomorrow, at first I was a little nervous about this job, but now, It's beginning to sound pretty interesting, I'm looking forward to it now' she thought to herself as she happily skipped to her bedroom to choose what clothes she'll be wearing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang and Sakura ran to the door knowing who it's going to be, "hey Ino!" She enthusiastically said while flinging the door open then giving her a hug. "bloody hell Sakura, scare the crap out of me, you nearly made me fall over!" Ino said in shock.<p>

"Oh sorry" she said scratching the back of her head, "anyway, guess what! I've got a job interview tomorrow at 8am!"

"What? Already? That was fast Sakura and from the looks of it, it looks like a good job then, what is it?" Ino said happily with a smile

"It's a nursing job for the Konoha's Health Caring Mental Institution!" ... Ino looked at her with confusion and concern.

"Sakura... are you ok? Are you ill or something? A mental institution? Seriously? That sounds horrible!" She said in a worried tone.

"I know, I know, It sounds horrible. But seriously, to me it sounds interesting and different and I'm actually looking forward to giving this job a go!" She said getting even more excited and worked up.

"Ok, ok Sakura, calm down, whatever floats your boat. But I don't think Naruto or Lee will be happy about this, you know how much they worship you, I'm actually jealous. You should seriously just go out with one of them, they blatantly love you" she said casually changing the subject.

"... Ino... seriously? Weird looking enthusiastic youth manic? Crazy scary adhd mad in the head boy? Let alone two major work out maniacs, I love them to bits and everything, but I only see them as brothers... No more than that" she said unamused.

"Hahaha aww, harsh much? Lee is strange but cute 'not in looks though' and Naruto is just... Amazing really, they're not my type but I dunno, I can just see you and one of them together"

"Ino... just don't go there" she said in a flat tone. "Anyway, enough of that. Is it shopping today? Or are we going to go to the gym/ jogging today? I'm actually feeling both, shopping first then work out?" Sakura said happily.

"Yeah I don't see why not, get ready and we'll head off to town then, and on the way there you can give me all the details of that job" Ino said with a smile.

"Sure! I'm already ready, lets go".

Sakura and Ino got into the car, started the car and began making their way to town.

* * *

><p>Ok guys :) My first chapter, How is it? I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and shit.<br>As many reviews as possible please :D I need to know if it's good or not :D xx


	2. The New Job

It was a crappy morning. Sakura woke up with a headache, it was pissing it down outside, she couldn't find anything to take for her headache and her car was failing to start.*Sigh*... "FUCKING HELL! ARGHHHH" she screamed to the highest of her lungs while hitting the wheel of her car. "Great... Looks like I'm going to have to hire a taxi... I'm in such a rotten mood, this Tsunade woman better not be as bad as she sounded on the phone" she mumbled to herself.

She called a taxi and it showed up within 10 minutes. 'Well it looks like I'm going to be there on time, that's one positive thing I suppose' she thought to herself.  
>Sakura walked out of the house towards the taxi and was then driven there. When she got there, she was 10 minutes early 'oh thank god for that' she thought in relief.<p>

She walked up to the entrance of the institution and observed the building 'It looks pretty dull but not that bad' she thought walking in.

* * *

><p>She walked up to the desk to find no one there she leaned over the desk to see if there was anyone in the room behind but couldn't manage to see 'is there a bell or something I can ring to get someone's attention?' She thought to herself scanning across the desk, 'nope.. Nothing' looks like I'm going to have to call out to them, great.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone there? I have an interview here at 8" she called out. Suddenly she heard a crash of papers hit the floor in the room behind the desk, then heard some footsteps tapping quickly to her direction.

"Oh god sorry! I didn't realized someone came through the door, I was sorting out stuff and I got too distracted, I hope you weren't waiting too long... Were you?"  
>Said a small woman bowing apologetically towards her 'I wonder if this girl was the one on the phone, it sounds like her, what was her name again? Hinata wasn't it?'<br>she thought to herself, not realizing that they were stood there silently for a good minute or two.

"Yes! Wait no! I haven't been waiting long, don't worry yourself it's all fine, are you the lady who was on the phone? Hinata was it?" She said kindly, not wanting to make the young woman more depressed and apologetic.

"Yes, my name is Hinata, you have a very good memory! Tsunade is quickly sorting out one of her patients, he's being a bit fussy and it's taking her longer than usual to treat him today but hopefully it wont take much longer to sort out. Would you like tea or coffee while you wait Miss Haruno?" She said in a quiet and sweet tone.

"Oh no need to be formal, just call me Sakura I don't mind, and sure! Tea please if you don't mind" Sakura smiled. "Of course that's fine, I'll go make it for you now,  
>please take a seat while you're waiting" she said smiling before walking back into the room to make her drink. She soon walked back out with two hot drinks and passed one to Sakura, than sat next to her on the sofa.<p>

"So Miss Ha... Sakura sorry, what made you want to apply for this job?" Hinata said with interest "Well, to be honest, when I first saw the advertisement I was off with the thought of doing a job like this, then after a while it started growing on me and now I'm interested and feel pretty enthusiastic about this role, it's strange but yeah I thought it was worth a shot" Hinata stared with interest, concentrating on everything she was saying until suddenly they jumped a mile after hearing a door slam loudly down the end of one of the halls.

"It looks like Tsunade is finally finished" Hinata quietly said while smiling wearily 'oh god... she sounds even more scary than she was on the phone' she slowly heard loud footsteps coming closer towards their direction until A grown woman with long blonde hair dressed casually except for the long white lab coat which had a few splatters of blood on it, she didn't look amused. 'Looks like that patient really was being a pain in the ass' she thought chuckling to herself before realizing that she was glaring at her. In shock Sakura stood "Hello there Tsunade is it? Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura" she said holding her hand out to shake the woman's hand.  
>Tsunade looked down onto her hand then looked back into her eyes until suddenly the next thing Sakura knew, she was being forced into a tight hug with the grown woman. "Haha no need with the formality Sakura, we're all relaxed and casual here, now lets start with the interview!" Tsunade said enthusiastically. 'Bloody hell.. I didn't expect that' Sakura thought in shock as she turned to look at Hinata, the young girl seemed to have been grinning at her 'I guess I might actually like it here' she thought happily as she followed the older woman to where they were having the interview.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right then Sakura, Why would you like to do this role?" Tsunade simply said<p>

"Well, I recently gave up my recent job as a doctor because of personal issues and decided that I wanted to do another job medical related, I was looking around then stumbled across this job and thought that this is a new opportunity for me to test my skills" Sakura said professionally with confidence.

"Well from the looks of your qualifications, you seem to have more than what is required for the nurse role, hmm... I just thought, A few weeks ago, one of our doctors walked out on us and we have had a space for a little while for someone to fill, I was wondering if you would prefer to take on that role instead of the nursing role?" Tsunade asked, hoping for a good response.

'oh my god, A doctors role? This is too good to be true!' She thought with happiness, "Yes! I would love that role, as I was previously a doctor I was unsure with becoming a nurse but this is brilliant!"

"Fantastic! Well welcome aboard Sakura! Lucky for you, you don't have to wear a nursing uniform now haha you can dress casually like me! Well... casual but tidy. Anyway let me show you around the place and then decide what hours you'll be doing and introduce you to the patient you're assigned to." She said as they got up from their seats and started the tour around the institution.

"Wait. Hold on. Patient? Only one? Don't the doctors have to look after all the patients?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Well some of the doctors look after a small group of patients, but you're replacing a doctor who was assigned to a specific patient, actually you're helping me loads, I've had to be dealing with this patient on top of all my other ones while we've been searching for a replacement and to be honest, it was getting a bit too much for me"

"Wait... You're making it sound as if the patient is pretty bad and difficult to handle" she said with worry.

"Nah, he's not that bad and don't listen to what the other doctors and nurses say, they don't know him or his background. Once you get to know him and he gets to know you it will be fine, trust me."

'I don't think I like the sound of this... Wait. What am I saying? I'm not scared of anything! In fact bring it on! I take this patient head on!' She thought to herself.  
>"So Tsunade, is this patient a male or female?"<p>

"Oh the patient is a male and about the same age as you, his name is Gaara" she said while pointing out certain rooms and where the cafeteria and toilets are.

"The same age? That's pretty young for a patient here, poor boy and what a strange name... Gaara... Never heard of that name before"

"Yes his name is quite different and you could say he's far from average" she said with a chuckle.

"So why is here a patient here Tsunade? What's wrong with him?"

"Oh well I don't know anything about his past except that he was brought here at the age of seven for attacking and killing his uncle, it seemed as though he was pushed and pushed until he lost it, well at least that was whats written on the files, I wasn't working here when he first came here. Anyway he has good days and bad days and can easily get angry, he also doesn't communicate very often with people, he either tends to ignore them or just act cocky towards them, in other words Sakura, hold your ground and don't let him get the better of you from what I've seen from you today I reckon you can easily handle him."

This was a lot of information to take in. From what it seems, it looks as though she'll have to stick to her tough bad girl personality and sort him out 'I'm not going to just sit there are let him get the better of me I will take him on' she thought to herself. "Ok Tsunade, I guess I'm ready to meet my new patient" she said with confidence.

"That's the spirit Sakura, ok follow me, his room is the very last room on the right in this hall, number 17. Get ready, this might be quite the introduction" She said then casually laughed.

Sakura smirked "That's fine, I'll soon put him in his place" she said before they came up to his door and made their way into the room.

* * *

><p>Ooo interesting isn't it? I wonder how the introduction will be? hehe<p>

I hoped you liked my second chapter :D I know theres guarenteed to be spelling and grammar mistakes but hey! I'm only human :) Reviews are muchly appreciated! :D and I will update as soon as possible! x


	3. Enter Gaara

It was early in the morning, too early in fact, it wasn't even day light yet. Sakura moaned as she sat up in her bed, 'urgh, yesterday was a long day..."  
>She thought to herself.<p>

*Flashback*

* * *

><p>"Ok Sakura, this is his room. He's probably reading on his bed at the moment, then again, that's all he ever does" Tsunade chuckled.<p>

"I see, I'll keep that in mind if needed" Sakura said with a smile

"Anyway, I don't tend to bother with knocking..."

"I'll knock anyway, I don't like the thought of strolling into a young man's room" as she glared at the door "you never know what's going on, on the other side"

"HAHAHA Sakura, you crack me up, don't worry, he's far from doing anything like that, he doesn't have any human contact, doesn't like to be touched so trust me he wouldn't do anything like that I don't think it has even crossed his mind. Ever." Tsunade said trying to stop laughing

"Ok, ok I get the point, let's meet this mysterious man" Sakura mumbled getting impatient

"Sure" Tsunade turned to the door and opened it "Morning Gaara! I've got someone here for you to meet!" Tsunade called out.

"Tsunade not so loud!" Sakura said nervously looking around for any signs of life.

Tsunade turned to her "Oh Sakura, it doesn't matter" she turned back to look into the dark room, "where's that stupid light switch" she mumbled while searching for the light switch, "Ah, there it is!" She said as she switched the light on.

Empty. The room was completely empty. It didn't even look like someone has been in there for days, everything was dull there was only a bed, table/desk, two chairs and a small room to the left which was the bathroom.

"Where are his belongings? Pictures? Clothes? Anything? Actually... More importantly, where is he?" Sakura curiously asked

"He doesn't own anything, apart from his clothes, he has simple and very little clothes but they're in his drawers, he's a very tidy person and for the last question,  
>I don't know... He should be in here, although he does like to dissapear sometimes. Bloody hell, he has to dissapear today, no wait, now of all times. Sorry Sakura looks as though you'll have to meet him on your first day. Which of course is tomorrow if that's ok?" Tsnade turned her head to her to hear her answer.<p>

Trying to gather up what just happened 'wait, so he's not here? Where the hell does he wander to? Great... I have a patient who likes to go missing whenever he feels like it' sakura sulked to herself. Realizing that she left Tsunade standing there waiting for an answer and giving a face of confusion she finally answered.  
>"Oh, umm yes! Sure, tomorrow it is then!" She said trying not to make herself look like a fool.<p>

"Very good, well then Sakura, it's been a pleasure meeting you and I'm looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Make sure you're dressed tidy not 'too' casual, bring your own lunch and also bring what you would of brought in your previous job as you were a doctor, I'll give you your own lab coat to keep on you at all times and the medication and other things which you need to keep on you daily. Other than that, have a lovely evening and see you early in the morning" she said happily then gave her a big hug and Sakura made her way out of the building.

*Flashback over*

* * *

><p>'Urgh... I was actually ready to meet him yesterday, now I'm actually nervous' she thought to herself 'oh well, I'll show him who's boss today, I wont let him get to me... Actually, I wonder why his previous doctor left? Was it because of him? Or just a coincidence? Arghhh! I shouldn't be thinking this right now, all I need to think about is having my breakfast, getting ready and make my way there, "then" I can worry about it' she thought to herself 'oh for god's sake what's am I thinking?<br>I'm just being plain stupid now' she fought back her thoughts and got out of bed and set off to get ready.

As she got out of the house to go to work she noticed a figure running towards her from a distance, "oh god... NARUTO!" she ran to her car hoping to avoid having to talk to him 'now is not the time to talk, I have no time and he doesn't know about my job yet' she thought to herself, unfortionately Naruto beat her to her car.

"Mooorrrning Sakura!" He yelled as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"Morning Naruto, I don't have any time to talk right now I have work in a hour" giving him a tired look.

"Work? You have a job already? WHERE? WHAT JOB IS IT? I need to know so I can visit you" He said giving her a begging look.

"No Naruto, not now and if telling you means going there then I'm definately not telling you where it is" she said glaring at him

"But... Sakura... You know how much I love seeing you!" He said catching her in a tight hug.

"Naruto! Let go! I have to get going! I'll talk to you about it later"

"And when is later Sakura?" He said pouting at her.

"Umm tonight? Yeah tonight at mine, we can watch movies and shit and I can tell you about my new job, how about you come by at 10pm I should be home by then and if I'm not then I'll text you if I'll be late ok?"

"YAY! MOVIE AT SAKURA'S! Sure that's fine Sakura" He said with a grin "See you later!" He shouted as he ran off.

'Thank god for that... Wait... What was he doing up so early in the morning?' she looked down at her watch 'OH MY GOD! I ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR! God damn you Naruto!' she rushed into her car and put her foot down so she can get there as fast as she can 'Shit, shit, shit, I can't be late on my first day!' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>She parked in the employee carpark and made her way through the main entrance, she glanced down at her watch 'oh thank god there was no trafic. Well duh! Stupid!<br>Why the hell would there be trafic at this time in the morning? I'm such an idiot. Anyway 10 minutes early, that's a relief' she sighed to herself and looked up to see Hinata and a nurse staring at her in confusion.

"Oh.. ha ha umm good morning" she said waving towards them, getting a wave back.

"Good morning Sakura, just go straight into Tsunade's office she will tell you what you need and what to do when you get there" Hinata said with one of her sweet smiles.

"Ah right ok Hinata, thank you" Sakura said making her way to Tsunade's office

Making her way towards the office she noticed the door was open and that she was talking to someone, whoever it was they weren't responding back. When she reached the door she heard Tsunade sigh in annoyance then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade said in her strict tone

"Umm Good morning Tsunade it's Sakura, I was sent straight here by Hinata" Sakura said wearily

"Sakura! Come in! Come in! I have somneone here for you to meet!" She called as Sakura was about to walk in, then suddenly she paused for a second 'somone? to meet?  
>oh god he's in there? I wasn't expecting this! I was hoping to talk to her before meeting him *sigh* oh well... What can you do?' she thought to herself and she made her way through the entrance.<p>

"Ah Sakura, Good morning, this young man to your left is Gaara, your new patient, say hello to Sakura, Gaara" She said as Sakura slowly turned towards his direction.

Bright red hair, Black rimmed jade eyes and a strange scar on his forhead 'love' she thought to herself and before she had realized it, she had been staring at him long enough to cause concern. He was just stood there, arms crossed infront of his chest staring no wait, glaring at her 'what's his problem?' she thought glaring back at him, mentally slapping herself 'what the fuck is wrong with you? Tsunade's already told you what he's like' getting annoyed with herself 'anyway, may as well introduce myself.'

"Good morning Gaara as Tsunade has probably explained, I'm your new doctor and you'll be in my care from now on" she said in a professional manner.

He turned his head to look at Tsunade and smirked "So this little girl is my new doctor? I thought you could come up with someone better than that."

'LITTLE GIRL! Arghh... he's going to regret that' she thought to herself with anger. "Little girl huh? I'll have you know that I'm a fully qualified doctor and have dealt with several difficult people through my career, YOU! Will only be a little addition to my list and I am not scared of the likes of you" she said in a angry tone.

He looked back round at her smirking again "Oh really?" he said stalking towards her and leaning so close to her that she could feel his breath on her cheek "You'll be scared of me sooner or later, I can garentee that 'little' 'girl' don't think I'll go easy on you" he said before turning away and walking out of the room leaving her and Tsunade completely speechless.

* * *

><p>Oooo scary Gaara, I wonder what will happen next ;D haha<br>I hoped you liked this chapter! :)  
>Reviews are much obliged :D x<p> 


	4. New Friends?

There you go guys :D Chapter number 4 I hope you like it ;D

* * *

><p>When Gaara left the room, Sakura didn't know what to say she couldn't find her voice. The office was silent for a good 10 minutes until Tsunade spoke.<br>"Well now you've met Gaara" Tsunade began laughing "I told you he was different".

"Yeah, I can guess you can say he's unique" Sakura said in return.

"Don't be all miserable, it'll be fine. Anyway, you will be coming in every day 5am to 10pm, you'll have the morning appointment with Gaara at 7am and then you'll be be constantly checking on him until 11.30am so you can have your lunch then at 2pm you'll be constantly checking on him until you finish. He needs to take his medication at 7, 10, 2, 5, noted that down?"

"Yeah, I've written it all down and I'm not being miserable, I'm actually looking forward to showing him who's boss" she smirks

"That's more like it. Well then, make your way to his room to give him his medication, it's nearly 7 now here's your lap coat and the medication, now go" Tsunade said as she turned to go back to her work.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you later at lunch then!" She smiled then ran out of the room.

She hurried down the hallways then turn to the hall where Gaara's room was and walked down. She came up to his door and docked three times, no response.  
>"Gaara? I'm here with your medication, are you here?" She called out hoping for a response, "Gaara?" she began to get impatient and decided to walk in without permission. It was dark in the room, it was dark enough to barely see anything, she turned to look for the light switch until she felt someone breathing down her neck.<p>

"You shouldn't walk into people's rooms without permission little girl"

She spun around to look at him straight in the face. Poking her finger into his chest "Well maybe if you answered me, I wouldn't of just walked in now would I? and I'm not a little girl you stuck up bastard" She shouted, trying to corner him but it wasn't working.

He started frowning at her and shoved her away "NO ONE TOUCHES ME" he shouted as he punched the wall as hard as he could to the point where his fists began to bleed.  
>He shoved her against the wall "It wont work you know, no matter how hard you try you will not over power me" he said still frowning at her.<p>

Pushing him away from her, she put her hands in her lab coat pockets and pulled out a syringe with his medication in it and a few tablets.  
>"I'm sure you know the drill" she walked down to the sink in his room and filled a cup with water and passed in the cup and tablets and crossed her arms watching him,<br>making sure that he takes them.

He grunted at her and looked down at the tablets and cup she passed to him. He straightened up and took the tablets without any complications.  
>Looking pleased, Sakura uncrossed her arms and walked up to him with the syringe "Right, time for this now" she said with a smirk 'I'm going to love this, I hope he hates needles'<p>

He looked at her face then the syringe and smirked "fine then" he said while pulling up one of his sleeves showing several needle scars.  
>'Fucking hell!' she thought, stood there gawking at his arm then suddenly she heard him chuckling then began laughing and she looked up to glare at him,<br>"What's so funny? Urgh, let's get this over and done with already" he chuckled again at her as he stalked towards her lifting his arm up for her.  
>"Woah not too close" she said taking two steps back then grabbing his arm to stick the syringe in and she saw him frown at her touch.<br>*sigh* look Gaara, I'm not going to kill you by touching your arm" she said as she injected the contents of the syringe into his arm.

Growling, he took a step back "shut up you stupid little girl" he said while he started to walk towards the door. He turned his head to face her "see you around my precious little doctor" he smirked and he walked out of the room.

"HEY BE BACK HERE FOR 10, FOR YOUR NEXT DOSE OF MEDICATION YOU TWAT" she shouted, then heard laughing down the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>She stormed out of the room and shut the door behind and stormed down the hall to look around the building for Gaara to give him a peice of her mind.<br>Walking in a fast pace she looked around hoping to spot red hair but couldn't find him 'where the hell has a gone?' she thought to herself 'damn it, I forgot he disapears all the time' she was walking still but not concentrating then all of a sudden she heard someone call to her "Sakura! Come meet Tenten and Kiba, they're other doctors here" Tsunade called, Sakura jumped a mile at her voice and tripped on a step infront of everyone and went flying to the ground face first and skidded a good few paces.

She heard several laughed surrounding her which made her go bright red "oh my god, on my first day too. How embarrassing" she moaned to herself as she pushed herself up on her knees, she looked up to see Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba and Tenten laughing at her, then looked to her left to see some patients and nurses laughing and then looked to her right 'oh god no' she looked in shock 'Gaara?' he was leaning against the wall smirking at her. It was that very moment where she wished the floor the open up and so she could just fall through.

She stood up and rubbed her head as she walked towards Tsunade, they were all still laughing "tssk...haha umm Sakura are you alright?" Tsunade said trying to stop laughing "ha ha umm yeah I'm alright" she said scratching the back of her head "what were you saying before I stupidly tripped?"

"Oh right yes, Sakura this is kiba and Tenten, they're also doctors here" Tsunade said with a grin.

"Hi there Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you" Tenten said putting her hand out, "nice to meet you too Tenten" Sakura said shaking her hand.

"Hey! Don't forget me! Hi Sakura, you're pretty, we should hand out sometime outside of work" he said with a wink while kissing the top of her hand.

Laughing nervously "Thank you Kiba and sure we can do that sometime" cheeks going red.

"Well then Sakura, we'll be off. It looks like Gaara is waiting for you" Tsunade said elbowing her shoulder winking.

"What! Your patient is Gaara, I feel sorry for you. Well we better go, see you at lunch Sakura" Kiba and Tenten said while giving Sakura a hug.

"He's not 'that' bad" she said glancing over in his direction seeing him smirk and give her a cocky wave "scrap that, yes he's a pain in the ass and sure, see you later guys" she said smiling and waving to them as they walked away.

*Sigh* 'looks like I have to deal with him again' she thought to herself as she turned and walked in his direction.

He walked up to her and laughed "hey, hows your head little girl" he said then poked her forehead "looks like that big forehead of yours broke your fall".

Growling, Sakura shoved him away "hey! I'm your doctor, treat me with respect you wanker! Urgh, it's only the first day and you're already pissing me off, now lets go back to your room so you can take your medication" she said turning away, starting walking towards his room.

"Fine" he said following her to his room.

The rest of the day went pretty fast and it was already time to go home. "Ok Gaara, that's it for the day, it's time for me to go home" she said leaving his room.

"Aww not doing a night shift today little girl?" he said, casually smirking.

"No thank god for that and you know what, I'm just going to ignore you. Goodnight Gaara and see you tomorrow morning" She said before shutting the door behind her

* * *

><p>She finally left the building and made her way to her car and got in. *Sigh* 'well that's my first day over and done with, Gaara's a pain in the ass but I can sort him out' she thought smirking. 'SHIT! Naruto! I forgot he's supposed to be at mine for 10 and he's never late and it's 10 now! I better put my foot down' she remembered while driving away.<p>

She finally drove onto her drive to see Naruto glaring at her.

"I'm really sorry Naruto, I forgot to message you that I'll be late, my hours for now on are 5am to 10pm" She said holding his hands pleading for forgiveness.

"It's ok Sakura! I haven't been here long! And that's some hours you have there, oh well, let's get in and pick a movie out! Then you can tell me about this job" He said hugging her then winking at her.

"Haha alright, let me unlock the door first and I'll tell you everything about today and about the job" she said giving him one of her big smiles and made her way through her front door with him following her from behind.

* * *

><p>Aww isn't Naruto sweet? I wonder how he'll feel about her new job? ;D I'll update as soon as I can! and as said every time :D please review and give me your opinions!<br>It really means a lot :D xx


	5. You're Difficult

Hey guys :) Sorry it took me a little while to write this one, haven't had a lot of time on my hands what with work and college, I've also been really ill lately been in and out of hospital so yeah, tis a pain in the ass.  
>Anyway, here's chapter 5 :D I hope you like it :) x<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't like the thought of Sakura working in a mental institution, in fact he hated it. He couldn't stand the thought of Sakura possibly being injured by the patients, they're psychos for god's sake! He knows she's strong and everything but that isn't the sort of place for a young lady to work.<p>

"Sakura... I don't like the thought of you working there, surely there is a job around which is better than that?" Naruto said with worry.

"Naruto I can look after myself, I'm 21 for god's sake! It's my choice on what job I do"

"Sakura, you know I worry about you. You've had bad experiences in the past with several things, I don't want this to be an addition to the list"

"Naruto I think it's best if you go home now, I'm sorry but there was no need to bring up my past in this"

"..." Naruto looked at her sadly "Sakura. I'm sorry, but you know I love you and I only care for your safety. I'll go now but maybe we can do something sometime if you have a day off or something?"

"I know Naruto, you say it all the time and I love you too, but only like a brother and sure, but I wouldn't be having days off in a while, I've only just started there"  
>she said as they got up and walked to the door.<p>

"I know, I know. Well I'll see you later" he said with a little smile and a hug.

"Yeah" she smiled "See you later" she said as he walked out the door, he turned and waved as he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>*Beep* *beep* *beep* *b-CRASH*<p>

"Arghh! stupid alarm clock" she screamed as she slowly sat up on her bed, she turned and looked around at the broken clock "I'm really going to hate waking up this early every day" she mumbled to herself and she slowly got herself out of bed.

She got herself changed and brushed her teeth. 'I'm running late, I'll have to eat my breakfast there and I'll have a scan through Gaara's files, I may have to ask Tsunade if I can take them home to have a look through' she thought to herself as she gathered her things and made her way to her car. It was a dull morning but at least it wasn't raining as usual it didn't take her very long to get there. 'Hmm half an hour early' she thought looking at her watch 'looks like I'll get a good amount of time reading through his files before I start, I will not let him get the better of me today' she thought with determination and she walked into the building.

"Good morning Hinata!" Sakura grinned

"Ah good morning Sakura, you're in early today" she said quietly

"Haha yeah, I keep forgetting that there's no traffic at this time in the morning" she said walking towards Tsunade's office "see you later!" she said as Hinata smiled and waved back.

She walked towards Tsunade's office to find it empty but walked in anyway 'I wonder if I can find his files myself' she thought as she started looking at the shelves file cabinets then all of a sudden she heard someone clicking their tongue at her.

"Naughty naughty, you shouldn't be snooping around in Tsunade's room, bad little girl" said a voice behind her

Jumping with shock 'little girl... it's him' she thought as she turned to look at the person in the face, Gaara.

"Aww did I startle you? Poor little girl" he smirked

"Still carrying on with the little girl thing? Surely you can tell just by looking at me I'm a grown woman and I'm allowed to look at the files in here I'm a doctor,  
>it's only snooping if 'you' a patient was looking around in here" she said poking him in the chest. Slowly frowning he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her with so much force she fell backwards onto the ground.<p>

"Don't touch me!" He spat as he turned and walked out of the room 'looks like I won this time' she slowly got up 'but that fall did hurt' she thought as she rubbed her backside *sigh* 'better carry on looking for those files' she turned and carried on looking for the files.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of searching for Gaara's files she found nothing and Tsunade never showed up either 'hmm... where is she? And where the hell is his files!' she thought to herself 'Oh god I need to start work now... great, I have to deal with him again and I'm not in the mood with arguing' she frowned as she stormed out of the room towards Gaara's room.<p>

She knocked three times on Gaara's door but got no reply 'oh so this is how he's going to play? Fine then I'm just going to walk in' she thought while turnin the door handle. Next thing she knew the door already flew open and she saw an angry Gaara *sigh* 'whats up with him now?' she moaned to herself as she leaned against the door frame showing no sign of fear "well whats with that face? Whats wrong now?" she said seeing his face turn more furious.

"Watch your tongue little girl" he said storming closer towards her til his face was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Woah, you don't have to get so close, someone might think there's something between us" she said giggling while taking a few steps back.

Making a creepy smile he took another step towards her "Number one, I don't care about what they think and number 2, I have no interest in a stupid, funny looking little girl like you, you're not even worth my time"

Getting angry she thought to herself 'calm down Sakura he's only trying to get to you, don't let him win', 'did you just hear what he said though? argh! He's done it now' 'No don't stoop to his level... Wait... I'm arguing with myself? Oh god even I'm going insane! Ok... I'm not going to let this get to me' deciding to smirk back at him she eventually laughed "Whatever you say 'little man' haha hmm I quite like that, if you're going to call me little girl I'll call you little man" she said changing the subject.

Looking unamused he stepped back "say what you want, It's you who should be careful, as I said before you won't be able to handle me. You'll be running in no time, like all the others" he laughed when he saw her face filled with worry then walked back into his room "well what are you waiting for little girl? Are you starting the session or not?" he said slightly turning his head towards her while walking further into the room.

'He really is insane... I think he might be right, I think I am getting pretty scared of him... Wait... What am I saying! Whats happened to me! This isn't me! He's just manipulating me! Ok. Now that I've seen what he's really like, I can prepare for it next time.' She thought to herself and she began to relax and follow him into his room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, he more or less ignored her the whole time while she was checking on him and giving him his medication well except for the few glares which she started to get used to already all she did was give him a cocky smile back showing that she didn't give a crap if he tries to scare her away, it's not going to work.<p>

Before she left to go home she decided that she'll have one more look for Gaara's file and maybe she might bump into Tsunade and if she did then she'll be able to ask her where his files were, but it was strange, she didn't even find Tsunade once today 'maybe she's ill today' she pondered to herself walking towards her office. As she walked in she saw a worn out Tsunade 'oh so she was in today then'.

"Tsunade? Are you alright? You look knackered!" she said walking towards her with concern.

"Oh it's you Sakura, I'm fine I've just had to deal with a few attempted suicides on the other side of the institution, It's awful but someone has to deal with it" she said with a depressing tone.

"Oh god... Are they ok?" she said sitting next to her rubbing her back.

"Yeah, thank god nothing serious. Anyway, how was did today go? Gaara co-operate well today?" She said sitting up to look at Sakura.

"Yeah I suppose he co-operated, he acted funny at the start but I held my ground then he ignored me for the rest of the day well except for the odd glares" she ended with a small laugh.

"Typical Gaara" she giggled "Anyway, do you need anything? It's past your finishing hours"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if I could take Gaara's files home to have a look at, if that's ok?" she said with angelic eyes

"Hmm... Yes I suppose you could take them home, I'll go fetch them for you" she got up and walked to a cabinet and took out a huge pile of files

'why the hell didn't I look there? And fucking hell that's a lot!' she thought with shock "How much? Bloody hell he has a history" she said as Tsunade laughed bringing it to her.

"Yeah he does have quite the history. Make sure you bring it back tomorrow, If you want to keep it for longer let me know so I can keep note of it, in case it was to go missing ok?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled as she took the files from Tsunade then turned to walk out of the room "I'll see you tomorrow, oh and let me know if you need any help or anything, we can't have you falling apart" she grinned as she awkwardly tried to wave goodbye to Tsunade without dropping the files. 'Finally I can go home, and I finally have the files!' she smiled to herself as she walked to her car to go home 'I can do with a nap then I'll look through his files' she slowly got into her car, put the files onto the passenger seat and made her way home.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry again that it took me such a while to finish this chapter, I'll try my very best to do the next one as soon as possible!<br>As I've said with all the other chapters, reviews are gladly accepted :) bad or good, just so I know what I should change etc.. for the next chapter!  
>Much love to you guys! :D xxx<p> 


	6. His Past

**I hope you like this chapter, I tried to do this one as soon as possible :) so yeah here you go! Hope you like it :D x**

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home she straight away went to her kitchen made herself a cup of tea and sat to her table to look through Gaara's files. 'Seriously... how thick is his files? There's so much!' she thought in amazement as she opened them and began reading.<p>

1 Hour later and Sakura was only quarter of her way through his files, she started to read them out loud.  
>"22nd August 1997: Gaara first came to our hospital at the age of seven, he seemed very lost, angry and very much like a wild animal. We asked the man who brought him in who he was and why Gaara was like this but the man didn't say much, the only decent thing we got out of him was that he was Gaara's father, he wouldn't tell us anything else, he just left once we began to examine Gaara... 21 January 2002: Gaara still hasn't seemed to have calmed down at all, already Gaara has gone through twelve different doctors and we're finding it even more difficult to handle him. We have resulted to using many injections to calm him down and have even used a weaker one as one of his daily medications but we need to think of a way to calm him down and get used to human contact, hopefully in time he will begin to calm down...<br>Oh god that sounds awful I'm glad I'm wasn't dealing with him then! 18th May 2008: Gladly to say, Gaara has calmed a lot more in the past few years, however since the last report he had gone through twenty more doctors, none of them are able to handle him, sadly they have left us and gone to find new jobs. We were able to stop using the injections as he can control his anger (most times) we now only use the injections in case he was to go off the rails. We've decided now to start having sessions with him to see if he would talk about his past or even talk about anything so we can get to know his personality more but as expected we get nothing from him, but we shall keep on trying in case he decides to talk to us more freely... Twenty..?Doctors? How many! I wonder if that's why his previous doctor left. Hmm. Well I'm definitely not running away from the likes of him! Come on Sakura! You can do this!" She shouted pumping her fist into the air.

It had taken Sakura 4 Hours to read through all of Gaara's files and she was exhausted. She turned to look at the clock in her kitchen and realized that it's actually only 3 hours until she has to wake up for work. Jumping to her feet in shock she run upstairs got changed into her night clothes and got into bed 'I need to have at least 2 hours sleep... God damn to Gaara!' She frowned as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

*Beep* *Beep* Beep* *click*

Sakura yawned and sat up. She turned to look at her clock "HOLY CRAP I DIDN'T DESTROY MY CLOCK!.. Wait... HOLY CRAP I ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR TO GET TO WORK!" She screamed as she got ready as fast as she can, grabbing Gaara's files and dashing out of her front door to her car and began to drive to work.

Once she got in she waved to Hinata and stumbled into someone, she looked up and saw Kiba "oh hey Kiba!" She said with a big grin.

"Oh hey Sakura, How ya doin'? You look nice today" He said with a wink.

"I'm doing great thanks, you? And oh, umm thank you" she blushed.

"Yeah same. Hey do you fancy meeting up at lunch and eating together? That's if you haven't got anything planned of course" He said chuckling.

"Oh yeah sure! No I never have anything planned anymore" She laughed "Shall we meet here once our break starts?" She said smiling.

Seeing a huge grin appear on his face "Awesome! Yeah sure! I'll see you then. Oh I better go, I need to deal with a few of my patients, have fun with Gaara" he said walking the opposite way.

'Well that was weird' she thought to herself 'oh well, let's go give this back to Tsunade' she thought as she happily skipped to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and was called in instantly "Sakura! Oh good you brought back his files, read through them all ok?" Tsunade said making an intense face.

"Hey Tsunade, umm yeah I've read through it all, I only got two and a half hours worth of sleep though because of how much there was to read, some of it is pretty disturbing..."

"I know, this hasn't put you off has it?" Tsunade said in concern

"Oh no! In fact It's made me want to do this more! I want to... no wait! I will make Gaara talk and get used to human contact if that's the last thing I do!" She said with confidence.

"That's fantastic Sakura! I was worried that I might see you leave but you don't know how relieved I am to hear that" she said smiling "in fact, if that's how you feel why don't you be in charge of Gaara's sessions and try to get him to talk and maybe you two can get to know and get used to each other more that way"

"In charge? Me? Are you sure? What do I do? Sit in an empty room with him and talk to him for god knows how long?" She said confused.

"Surprisingly Sakura, that is pretty much what it is but it's only for half an hour twice a day, morning and evening so don't worry it's not too long" she said smiling.

"I suppose that's ok..." She frowned at the thought of being trapped in a room with him for half an hour trying to get information out of him "as much as it's not appealing I'll do it, dont' worry Tsunade, I'll sort that young boy out" She smiled happily

"From the sounds of it Sakura, it seems as though you think he is younger than you? How old do you think he is?" Tsunade said in concern "Didn't you check this in his files?"

"Hmm? Oh... He is younger than me isn't he? You said he was about my age and I'm 21 and I think he's younger than me at least by a bit but I think he's around 19 or something... And to be honest with you Tsunade, there was so much I kind of skipped that bit out, as stupid as that sounds heh" she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head

"Sakura..." Tsunade shook her head at her in dissapointment "Surely when someone says about your age you think the same age maybe a year older or younger!He's 22! A year older than you! He knows how old you are! You should know how old he is!"

"22! Seriously? And what? He knows how old I am? How?" She said trying to let everything she said soak in.

"Yes he knows how old you are, I told him after all you are going to be his doctor for god knows how long"

"Oh. Ok... Well anyway, I better go see him now, it's nearly time to start" Sakura said turning to go out of the room.

"Oh wait Sakura!" Tsunade called as Sakura popped her head back into the room to listen "Morning session starts at 9 and the evening one starts at 7, but you'll be starting them tomorrow ok? See you later!" Tsunade waved as Sakura finally left the room.

Sakura Slowly made her way down the hall and walked towards Gaara's room to notice that his door was slightly open, she looked to her left and right, no one was there so she decided to go in. She opened the door and walked through then turned to turn on the light switch then suddenly she felt someone breathing down her neck and then she heard the door slam shut. Closing her eyes she felt around for the light switch, she found it and turned it on. She felt the presence get closer to her from behind. "So you haven't ran away yet then little girl? You've already lasted longer than I expected." He chuckled as he turned away "oh and haven't I said before? You shouldn't just walk into people's rooms, naughty little girl."

Feeling her face go red with anger she span on her heel to look at Gaara "says the stupid idiot who left his door slightly open" she took a few steps cloer to him til her face was barely touching his "and no I haven't 'ran' away, I have no intentions to. I'm not scared of an idiot, I already know plenty of them so I guess you could say I'm used to it" she gave an evil smirk "you'll have to get used to me because I'm going to be here for a longgg time 'little. Man'." She saw his anger building up so she took a step back and walked to his desk and put his medication on it "Oh and here's your medication" she turned to look at him again and smirked "I have some wonderful news too, I'm going to be in charge of your sessions, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other and having some nice little chats" she laughed as she saw his eyes open wide with shock then turned to walk out of the door but was then stopped by a hand grabbing her left arm.

"You seem to think that you'll get the better of me don't you? Well I have some news for you 'Sa. ku. ra.' You're far from it. You're going to hate yourself for saying that because I'm officially going to make your life hell" he laughed "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you in the sessions" he said as he let go and walked straight out of the door and disappeared, leaving Sakura stood there in horror.

"What have I done?" She mumbled still stood in shock.

As time went by Sakura done bits of her job, getting medication ready, reading charts, working out a routine for Gaara etc... And eventually she looked down at her watch and noticed that it's lunch time. "... KIBA!" she shouted as she ran out of the room, shut the door and ran to meet with Kiba, she ran through the crowd of patients, doctors and nurses, not hitting one of them and reached her destination to see Kiba stood there staring at her direction.

"Hey Sakura, took your time didn't you?" He laughed walking towards her.

"Sorry Kiba, I had a bit of trouble with Gaara and realized what the time was, so I ran straight here" she smiled scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry Sakura" he said with a wink "you're here now, so lets go get lunch and find somewhere to sit, just the two of us" he said with a big grin "I would like to get to know you better" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the cafeteria.

As they walked into the cafeteria Sakura suddenly realized that she actually hasn't been in there yet, she always ate her lunch with Tsunade in her office. "The cafeteria is huge! And there's loads of patients in here" she said to herself not realizing she said it out loud "well duh it's dinner time of course" Kiba replied laughing, seeing her face go red "come on! Lets go get our food" he said enthusiastically. It was at that point she realized that they were holding hands the whole time and of course once again he pulled her towards the kitchen area to get their food and at that moment she noticed Gaara in there staring at their hands then looking up at her with a blank face so she quickly turned away and decided to look at kiba with interest 'he's so hyper and enthusiastic, it's so weird... He's like Naruto!' she thought to herself as they began to get their food.

Slowly Kiba let go of her hand to get his food and so she can get her food as well then he decided to grab her hand again and take her to an empty table in the corner next to a window. "Now this! My beauty, is the best spot don't you think?" he said with a wink.

"Haha yeah it's a pretty good spot" she smiled as they sat to the table opposite each other so they can look face to face. "So kiba how long have you been here?" She asked with interest while stuffing her face with her food.

"Well... I've definitely been here longer than 3 years, to be honest I don't actually remember how long I've been here, all I can say is that I've been here too long"  
>He said laughing "How are you liking it here Sakura?"<p>

"Yeah I like it! Gaara's a pain in the ass but other than that I love it" she grinned

"That's good to hear" he smiled leaning his face on his fist "Maybe we should do something out side of here some time, ask for a day off or something"

"To be honest, I don't think Tsunade would let us, maybe one of us but not both. She would be two men down then wouldn't she"

"Very true, wishful thinking I suppose" he chuckled as he grabbed his drink. "Has Tsunade set you any night time shifts yet?" he said after a few sips.

"Night time? No... I don't think I like the thought of a night time shift, seems a bit too creepy having to walk around here in the dark. Especially dealing with Gaara in the dark seeing as he doesn't sleep" she said going imagining what it would be like and shivering.

"Aww bless" he gave her a sad face "haha don't worry, it's fine! Actually it's kind of fun, we usually mess around when all the patients go to bed, mainly in here and besides, you can always come to me if you get creeped out or anything. I do night shifts every night" he grinned as he stood up put his food tray away, gave her a hug (yes. A hug) and walked off.

'Did... Did he just hug me?' she thought in shock 'you idiot! He blatantly likes you', 'like me? Yeah right! As if he would like me!' She argued with herself as she stood up to put her tray away, then suddenly she felt a presence behind her. "Kiba? Did you forget something?" She said turning to look at the person.

"Kiba is his name eh? Have a lovely date little girl?" Gaara said with a blank face.

"Date!" Her face went bright red "I was not! On a date! We were having a friendly chat as colleagues!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Friendly chat? Does that include holding hands?" He said mockingly seeing her face go even more red.

"No! Yes! Wait! Hold on! Why should I explain myself to you! It's none of your business" She shouted as she turned to leave the cafeteria but was then grabbed and pulled back by the shoulders with him behind her.

"Watch your tongue" he hissed at her "and it is my business seeing as your my doctor and that 'Kiba' might distract you from your work and I can't have a slacking doctor now can I?" He gripped her shoulders tightly as she yelped at the sudden pain.

"I will not slack! How dare you say that! And fine, for your information, I have no interest in him!" she huffed trying to free herself from his grip but to find it quite difficult.

"Hmm... Not interested eh? Well we'll see about that now wouldn't we" she felt his face get closer to her neck and could feel his breath on her as she shivered. Seeing her shiver he chucked "We better get going now, it's about time for my 'medication'" he said letting her go then walking off to his room. As she followed him she began to think 'Kiba? Me? That couldn't work... Or could it?' she pondered 'maybe you should try it out', 'where the hell did you come from? And how about no! I've decided to stay away from men! And I'm sticking to it! Besides... I don't think he's my type', 'not your type eh? You should of seen yourself in the cafeteria, you were loving every second of it', 'no! Shut up!.. Great... Now I'm arguing with myself' at that moment she looked up to find out that she was at Gaara's room and to see Gaara giving her a strange look 'great thanks... Now he thinks his doctors insane' she thought as she walked past him and into his room "Let's get this over with so I can go home" she mumbled hearing him chuckle "as you wish" he said following behind.

*Sigh* Sorry guys, it took me quite a while to upload this but I hope you liked it! reviews are appreciated :) good or bad, I just like to know whether it was good or not! :D


	7. Welcome Aboard Naruto

**Ok first thing. I'm incredibly sorry for how long it took me to write and upload this, I shall try my best to write and upload more often and as quickly as I can :) hope you like this chapter I made it really long to make up for not updating quicker!**

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home she went straight to her room and fell backwards onto her bed. 'Well... that was an eventful day' she turned to her side to look at a picture of her and her friends looking at one specific person 'Ever since I last saw him I swore to myself I'll never date again but now I'm not sure... I wonder if Kiba really is interested in me... No, he can't be. Gaara is just playing with my mind' she frowned 'he does my head in and great, I just remembered that I have to start those stupid sessions with him tomorrow.' She screamed into her pillow with frustration til she ran out of breath then led there on her bed 'I don't want to go in tomorrow' she thought slowly falling into a deep sleep.<p>

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Click*

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find out that she had fallen asleep in her normal attire and was half on and half off the bed 'man... I must have been really tired,  
>this is the first time in years I've woken up like this' she thought sliding off the bed to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth.<p>

As Sakura got changed she glanced over at her clock and sighed in relief 'I still have an hour and a half til I start' she mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen to make her tea when her door bell rang.

Frowning she stormed to her door and opened it to find a very happy blonde in the doorway "Goooooood morning Sakura!" ... "What do you want Naruto?" she said unamused "I was wondering..." he said slowly stopping midway into a daydream

"Yes? Wondering? At least finish your sentence before going off into your own world Naruto!" She shouted hitting him on the head

"Ow! Sorry Sakura, but you didn't need to hit me!" He moaned rubbing his head

"Whatever come in anyway I don't have loads of time, I do have work in" she leaned over to look at the clock "an hour" she stated

"oh ok, I was wondering if there are any jobs going at your place? And..." "And?" she interrupted "...if I could possibly come in with you today?" he said pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"I dunno..." She mumbled

"Dunno about what? About the jobs? Or coming in?" He said tilting his head to the side with confusion

"oh umm both really. I haven't heard anything about any jobs available but I suppose, if you come in with me and confront Tsunade my boss about any jobs you'll find out then"

"That sounds great Sakura!" He said excitedly giving her a big hug

"ok, ok, Naruto let go. Well we better make our way anyway, in case of traffic. I'll drive" she said walking out of the house "you coming or not? I do need to lock up you know." She stated with annoyance

"oh right yeah" he said chuckling while running out as she locked the door behind him "let's so" he said with a big grin as they got into the car and drove off.

"I just realized Naruto, why are you looking for a job? You own a gym" Sakura asked while driving

"Yeah I know, I just want to do something else as well and I was thinking of a security guarding job, then I thought of your place. Wouldn't it be great Sakura?"

"What would be great?"

"Me? You? Working together at the same place? We could see each other every day!" He said making himself get even more excited

"Woah calm down Naruto and I don't think we would see each other much there even if you were to end up becoming a security guard there" she said calmly 'oh god. Oh god please don't let there be any jobs, let alone security guarding jobs, that's the last thing I need right now, working with him' she thought making herself feel depressed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura is this the place?"<p>

"No Naruto, that's why I parked in the place's car park and began walking towards it" she said sarcasticly

"Alright Sakura, calm down" he said walking through the doors into the building.

"Good morning Sakura" Hinata said with her sweet smiles

"WOAH! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!" Naruto said jumping a mile

"Naruto! Quieten down! She was there the whole time, you just weren't concentrating" she glared at him then turned to Hinata who was completely puzzled "Good morning Hinata, this is Naruto but just ignore him, he's an idiot, pretend he isn't even here" she said smiling then dragging Naruto to Tsunade's office.

"That wasn't very nice of you Sakura, now she probably thinks I'm weird" Naruto sulked as they walked into Tsunade's office

"You are weird, get over it. Good morning Tsunade" Sakura ended with a grin

"Ah good morning Sakura, now who is this handsome young man with you?" she said looking towards Naruto

"Hi there ma'am, I'm Naruto" he said giving her his biggest grins "I came here to see if you have any jobs going here? I'm more after something security guard based jobs mainly"

"Hello Naruto, I like your attitude, we need more people like you here, unfortunately we don't have any jobs open at the moment but I don't see any problem with taking you on anyway, it would only mean a few more paper works and seeing as you're a friend of Sakura gives me more confidence in you" she said smiling looking towards Sakura who was showing a face of disbelief 'are you serious? Just like that, Naruto is working here'

"Yes! Get in! This is great! Right Sakura? When do I start?" he said leaning on Tsunade's desk with determination in his eyes.

"Is today alright?"

"DEFINITELY!" He shouted with excitement

"Fantastic, Sakura?" She said clicking her fingers in front of Sakura to get her attention

"Huh? Wa? Oh sorry Tsunade what was that?"

"Are you alright Sakura? You seemed lost" she said raising an eyebrow

"Yes! Yes I'm fine" she smiled 'oh god I can't believe I have to work with him, he's so annoying. I love him to bits, but he really is so annoying' she thought to herself

"That's alright then. Sakura, can you show Naruto around while I get some files and the things he needs together?"

"Sure, but what about Gaara?" Sakura asked 'this is great! I can skip his morning session' her face lit up with happiness

"Oh that's fine, we'll just postpone his morning session and do it as soon as you're finished" Tsunade said with a smile 'Great... I know I shouldn't get my hopes up'  
>she thought as her face turned gloomy<p>

"Ok then Tsunade, we'll be back as soon as we're finished" she smiled as she dragged Naruto out of the office.

* * *

><p>During the morning Sakura showed Naruto where the patient's rooms are, the cafeteria and everywhere else in the building. As they began to make their way back they bumped into Kiba.<p>

"Oh good morning Kiba" Sakura smiled

"Good morning Sakura, you're looking as beautiful as always" he said with a wink

"Oh umm thank you Kiba, that's very kind of you" she smiled again noticing Naruto glaring at Kiba in the corner of her eye 'oh god no Naruto, don't you dare'

Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her a big hug "Sakuraaa where were you taking me again? Oh yeah we were going to see Tsunade weren't we?" He smirked. Kiba then grabbed her hand and put his arm around her waist "oh Tsunade's office is straight down this hall, you don't need Sakura to show you" Kiba said smirking, next thing Sakura knew Naruto had hold of one of her hands and Kiba had the other and where having a glaring battle.

"Ok... Sorry Kiba, Tsunade told me I had to show Naruto around and then bring him back" she said with a nervous smile

"Oh I see" Kiba said with a sad face, Sakura turned to see Naruto grinning

"That's right _Kiba_ now I'll be taking my Sakura with me now" Naruto said pulling Sakura out of Kiba's hands

"Your Sakura? Since when was she _your_ property" Kiba said angrily

"Come on guys! Calm down! I'm no one's property" Sakura stated trying to calm the two men down, failing miserably. Sighing she turned to make sure that no one was here to see the embarrassing scene but unfortunately there happened to be one person who was leaning against the wall watching and looked pretty amused by the whole scenario 'Gaara' she thought in shock 'seriously?' he stood straight and walked towards the three.

"She is mine!" Naruto shouted

"As if you weird freak! She's mine!" Kiba shouted back

"I'll have you know, from these hours she is _mine_" Gaara said walking up to Sakura, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the two men as they watched in shock.

Watching Sakura get dragged away Naruto huffed with annoyance "Great... Thanks to you she's gone"

"Thanks to me? It's your fault more like!" Kiba shouted back

They both glared at each other with crossed arms then stormed in opposite directions to where they have to go.

* * *

><p>"Umm thanks Gaara for saving me from them" Sakura said nervously<p>

"Hmph" he nodded as they were walking towards the room they had to go for the session 'I wonder if Naruto got to Tsunade alright...' she thought to herself 'wait... did gaara say that I was 'his'? Oh wait no, he said these hours as in his doctor haha how silly of me to think that' she shook her head chuckling at her stupidity as they reached the room they were walking to and went in. There were three chairs and a desk in the room and a large window on the other side of the room, 'not very much in here' she thought looking around the room 'then again it is a tiny room'.

Gaara walked straight in and sat on the window sill and looked outside as Sakura sat on one of the chairs and leaned her two elbows on the desk.

"So Gaara, what did the other doctors talk to you about in the sessions?" Sakura asked

"This and that, nothing of importance" he said still looking out the window

"Well that's not very helpful Gaara" Sakura frowned at him as he turned to look at her with a smirk

"Oh dear, I'm annoying the little girl already?"

"excuse me? Back to the little girl thing again?" She rolled her eyes and looked at the sky out the window

Frowning at her he jumped down from the window sill and sat directly in front of her

"Aww didn't give you the response you wanted Gaara?" She said smirking

"watch your tongue" he spat

And she did the worst thing she could of ever done. She laughed. The next thing she knew she was pinned up against the wall by a very angry Gaara.

"C-c-calm down Gaara" Sakura stuttered completely terrified

"Aww, have I scared my little doctor?" he grinned evilly gripping her wrists even tighter

yelping from the pain she turned her head avoiding eye contact "as if I'm scared of you" she said trying to release herself from his grip

He leaned forward "oh really?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver, seeing her quiver underneath him made him chuckle. He eventually let go and took a step back leaving Sakura frozen in place staring at him in disbelief. Glancing over at the clock he looked back at Sakura "looks like the session is over Sa-ku-ra" he grinned then turned away and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god..." Sakura mumbled to herself in horror 'I as she slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor will definitely not do that again... But if I do, at least I know what will happen and get ready for it' she thought 'I better get up and sort out Gaara's medication... Oh my god! And Naruto! I need to find Naruto and see what's going on!"  
>She jumped up from where she was sat and ran out the room and towards Tsunade's office 'she will know where Naruto is' she thought making her way there.<p>

* * *

><p>She finally reached Tsunade's office to find out that everything was sorted and Naruto left 'great... I didn't even get to say bye' she mumbled miserably to herself 'I better go to the cafeteria to get my lunch, I'm actually pretty hungry' she thought rubbing her stomach as it rumbled.<p>

As she entered the cafeteria she noticed Tenten walking towards a table to each her lunch on her own so Sakura ran to join her "hey Tenten! I haven't seen you in a while" she said with a grin.

"Oh hey Sakura" she smiled "yeah I've been pretty busy, several pain in the ass patients" she laughed

"Yeah I know how that feels alright"

"Oh yeah! How is everything going with Gaara?"

"Yeah it's going fine, he hasn't scared me away yet"

"That's good to hear, oh look it's Kiba. HEY KIBA! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Tenten shouted as Sakura covered her ears

"OH HEY TENTEN, OK! I JUST NEED TO GET MY FOOD!" Kiba shouted from the over side of the cafeteria

"Bloody hell, loud much?" Sakura laughed rubbing her ears

"Oh sorry Sakura" she grinned "oh yeah, so Sakura" Tenten said raising her eyebrows up and down "how's you and Kiba getting along? He seems to like talking about you a lot" she said watching Sakura's face go bright red then laughed.

"Oh I dunno, he's very... Close? I don't know how to explain it... There was an incident this morning with my best friend Naruto which was a bit awkward"

"Haha! Yeah Kiba told me everything about that, he's your best friend huh? Not your boyfriend?"

"No, we've been best friends since we were children, but he's always had a thing for me" she said cheeks going red "but I don't have any feeling for him, I only see him as a brother"

"Well that clears it up then" Tenten said relieved "maybe you and Kiba can get together, I think you two will be perfect for each other and he's definitely eager"

"I dunno..."

"Oh hey! Here he comes. Hey Kiba, how's it going?" she said smiling at the fact that Kiba had sat right next to Sakura then gave her the 'he's definitely into you' look.

"Hey Tenten, all good thanks. Hey Sakura, I didn't really get to talk to you this morning because of that _guy_" he said leaning on his elbow looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah... Haha which guy? Naruto or Gaara?" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Both" he stated glaring at something or someone behind her, so she turned her head to see what he was looking at and funny enough it happened to be directed at Gaara who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the cafeteria staring at Sakura, then glared back at Kiba. 'How long has he been stood there?' she questioned herself.

She turned back to face Kiba again and gave him a kind smile "never mind, we're talking now right? Ooo! I just thought! Us three should go out some time, like for drinks or something and we can invite our friends down so everyone can meet" Sakura said trying to change the subject and succeeding by seeing Kiba's face light up with excitement.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Kiba said grabbing her two hands together "when do you want to do it Sakura" he said eagerly

"How about this Friday, you up for it Tenten?" She said trying to free her hands

"Yeah sure, we should invite Tsunade and Hinata. Well definitely Tsunade, she would have a go at us for not inviting her" she laughed

"Well then it's settled, this Friday" she said as her little alarm went off "looks like my lunch is over, time to deal with Gaara" she said getting up and looking towards his direction seeing him smirk.

"Aww... And I only just got here" Kiba sulked

"Don't sulk Kiba, your precious Sakura can't help it" Tenten chuckled as Sakura went red with her words

"Never mind haha" he laughed nervously "I better go then"

"Ok..." Kiba said sadly as he gave her a big hug, "I'll see you later"

Sakura finally freed herself from his grip and got up to meet Gaara and to go to his room, seeing that he wasn't very happy with what he saw.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in him?" Gaara said frowning at her

"I'm not and it's none of your business!" She said storming to his room 'urgh, today is giving me a headache' she thought to herself as she made her way to Gaara's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo ;D Something is definitely going on there don't you think? :)<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are very much appreciated! I really do hope you liked it :D I will make sure to upload as soon as possible :)<strong>  
><strong>Love you guys! x<strong>


	8. Excitement

**I'm so sorry! I promised you I'd upload as soon as possible but I didn't again! Blame my college and hospital for that! But I've decided to write as many chapters as I can at once and then you're guarenteed them uploaded sooner! xD once again I'm sorry! And I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ x**

* * *

><p>The past few days were the same as always. Kiba flirting, Tenten teasing, Naruto being annoying... And Tsunade, Hinata being silent and Gaara... umm... well being creepy old Gaara really.<p>

As it came closer to Friday, people began to get more excited about going out for drinks, especially Kiba 'I hope he doesn't try anything' Sakura thought as she lay there on her bed thinking about any kind of disaster which could happen on the next day 'Urgh... if I keep worrying about these things I wont get any sleep' she turned to her bedside mirror 'and I'll get wrinkles... Wait. Is that a wrinkle!' She thought in shock as she sat up and examined her face but to find out that it was just a piece of rice stuck to her face "I'm an idiot" she mumbled to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sakura woke up to some loud banging on her door. She got up, stormed downstairs and flung the door open "How... DARE YOU BANG ON SOMEONE'S DOOR THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" She screamed as she looked up to see a petrified Naruto hiding behind a bush in her front garden.

"I'm... I'm sorry Sakura, I thought you would be up seeing as you start in just under an hour" he said poking his head out to see if there was no danger.

"An hour?" She looked at the clock on her phone. Then looked again. Naruto decided to dive back into the bush knowing what was going to happen next. "HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD! DID I NOT SET MY ALARM! Stay there Naruto! I will be back and ready to leave within 10 minutes ok?" She said as she sprinted back into her house.

"That... Was pretty scary" he said staring at her front door in disbelief "and I think she woke the neighbors"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later...<p>

"Finally ready then?" He said sat on the floor in front of her house

"Get the hell up Naruto you tramp and I only took 10 minutes, like promised" she said with her hands on her hips chuffed with herself

"Whatever. Lets make our way to work, I'll drive" he said while getting up and making his way to his car.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Naruto" she smiled

"Oh what's that Sakura? A kiss? For me? As a thank you? Sure! I'll accept that!" He grinned as she slowly cracked her knuckles "I'm joking! I'm joking!" He shouted as he ran to his car.

"Yeah? You better be short stuff!" She laughed as she chased after him

"Oh no please Sakura! Not back to that old nickname" he said all miserable as they got into the car

"What?" She said in defense "You are short!" she chucked as he made a miserable face at her "Just get the car running Naruto, or else we'll be late, and I'll make sure that you're the one to deal with Tsunade if we are late" she said in a serious tone then laughed as she saw him rush to get the car going.

As the car started moving Naruto looked at her funnily "What Naruto? Don't look at me like that you weirdo" she said lifting her eyebrow

"That's harsh Sakura! And I just remembered, someone mentioned about you planning a night out tonight with everyone, why wasn't I invited?" He said frowning at her

"Ooops sorry Naruto, I was telling so many people, I forgot who I told and who I haven't told" she said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her neck

"So does that mean I'm actually invited?"

"Of course you are Naruto!"

"Yes! Get in!" He cheered with one of his famous grins "ok, tell me all the details about tonight on the way there"

"Haha alright Naruto" Sakura smiled as she told him all the information while they drove to work.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached work Naruto was even more hyped up about tonight.<p>

"This will be totally amazing Sakura! We haven't gone out and had fun in so long!" Naruto said, getting out of the car

"Yes yes I know Naruto, you've said that about three times now" Sakura said when they walked into the building "and if I don't see you before tonight. I shall say this now. Please don't get too drunk, we both know what you're like drunk" she said sighing

"Yeah yeah Sakura, you can't say much" he said with a wink as he walked away in the opposite direction "see you later!" he shouted

"Yeah see you later!" she shouted back, knowing that he probably didn't even hear it "I better get started" she thought to herself as she made her way to get Gaara's medication until she stupidly walked into someone and fell onto her ass "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going" she said slowly getting up from the floor but then noticing that the person was offering her a hand up and she took it.  
>Once she got up and dusted herself off she looked up to who ever she bumped into, to notice that it was a handsome young man around the same age as her, he had long black hair which was tied around his mid-back and was quite tall but the first thing she noticed was his pearly white eyes.<p>

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either so I'll let you off this time" he said in a deep mysterious voice. She realized that she had been staring at him enough to make him suspicious and it was obvious that he noticed that she was staring at his eyes "umm? Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh my god sorry! I was in my own world then, sorry... I was thinking that your eyes remind me of Hinata's eyes. Sorry if you think I was being rude" ... 'great now I can't stop saying sorry' she thought to herself miserably.

"No don't worry it's alright, a lot of people say that about me and Hinata having the same eye, seeing as we're family and all..."

"You're family? Are you here to see her?" She said tilting her head to the side

"Yeah I'm her cousin, I've already seen her and I was making my way out"

"Oh sorry! I didn't realized you were leaving!" She said moving aside so he could leave

"It's alright... umm sorry what's your name?"

"Oh it's Sakura" She said with a grin

"That's a nice name Sakura" he said with a small smile "I'm Neji, well I better be going then"

"Oh right yes ok, bye Neji" she said as he walked towards the door "oh wait Neji! I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight with me and others? Hinata is coming" she called over

"Umm yeah sure I'll come, don't worry about the details, Hinata will tell me" he said smiling as he walked out of the building

'he sure is nice' she mumbled to herself

"Who was that?" She heard a male voice say right beside her which made her jump a mile

"Holy crap! How long were you there!" She said, turning to see who it was who made her jump

"Long enough" said an unamused red head

"Gaara? What are you even doing here?" She said, completely confused

"You were late so I came to find you" he said turning to look at her straight in the face "once again. Who was that? Your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Her face went bright red ... "Boyfriend! No! He isn't my boyfriend! I don't have one" she frowned

"Right... That's why you asked him out tonight" he said staring right into her eyes

"What? Not a date! Me and the guys are going out tonight for drinks that's all, so I invited him along" she huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away like a child

"Is that Kiba guy the other doctor going?"

"Yes he is" she stated seeing him frown "anyway, this is none of your business! You need to take your medication and we need to start this morning's session let's go" she said turning away from him and making her way to his room as he followed.

"You like to change subjects don't you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" She asked

"Guess" he smirked

"Whatever" she sighed as they made their way to his room.

* * *

><p>While Sakura was doing her work, everywhere she went she felt eyes watching her but wherever she looked she couldn't see anyone looking at her. It was only until she walked round a corner at the end of the hallway she was walking in was she to find out who was watching her. Typically enough, it was Kiba.<p>

"Good morning Sakura!" He said cheerfully with a big grin

"Hey Kiba, not busy sorting out your patients today?" She said hoping that he wouldn't stay there for long 'it's not that I hate him... I just can't be bothered with his flirting today' she thought to herself telling herself that she wasn't being horrible

"Nope" he grinned

'great'... "I see, well aren't you the lucky one" she smiled 'as long as Gaara isn't around, I suppose I can chat with him'

"Haha. You can say that. I'm really looking forward to tonight, aren't you?" He said grabbing her hands

"Of course I am" she said trying he get her hands out of his hands without making it obvious "I haven't ever been out with you guys before" she smiled giving up with the hand thing

"I invited some of my friends, have you invited yours?" He said letting go of one of her hands to brush a strand of hair out of her face

"I uhh..." Her face going bright red "umm... Yeah I did"

Quickly making an unamused face "You haven't invited him have you?"

"Him? Who? Naruto? Of course don't be horrible!"

"I'm not, we just don't get along, he thinks you're all his!" He said pulling her into a hug

"Well he's my best friend. And I am not his or anyone's property in face!" She said pulling herself out of his arms "I better get going. I need to sort out some documents before I have to deal with Gaara again" she said quickly rushing away from him.

"Sort me out huh?" She heard a voice in a door way

'Typical. Just Typical.' She thought to herself as she turned to Gaara

"Yes, I need to sort you out. What with you appearing everywhere I go!" She said stamping her foot on the floor

"Hmph" he mumbled as he looked in the direction she came from "I heard that Kiba guy's voice again. He annoys me" he frowned

"Aww someone annoying you now Gaara? Bless, my heart bleeds for you" she said watching him glare at her then walk up to her cornering her in the hallway.

"You really like to tick me off don't you doctor" he said leaning his head down by her neck

"Well.. I umm can't help it..." She managed to say before she yelped at the feel of his tongue and breath on her neck "Gaara... What are you?"

"Shhh, you're my doctor you hear? Mine? No one else's" he said before he quickly stepped back with a shocked face at what he just did. Frowning with confusion he turned away and started walking "See you later doctor"

Sakura just stood there, with her hand on her neck 'did he... just lick me?'

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it ^^ as usual, reviews are appreciated! And I'll update as soon as I can! X<strong>


	9. The Night Out

**Hey guys. (: As promised, I uploaded as soon as possible ^^ so yeah :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It felt like work will never finish. It was incredibly awkward around Gaara since the... incident... And he seemed more cold towards her than he did when they first met. No matter how hard she tried, he wasn't interested so she finally gave up and let him be, hoping that he'll get over it sooner or later.<p>

All the girls decided that they'll all go back to Sakura's to get ready then go there together. And fortunately enough, Sakura was piled on with questions about her and Kiba once they got into the house.

"So... Sakura, how's you and Kiba getting along?" Tenten said winking

"Ooo you girls better tell me all the details, I don't know anything about this" Tsunade said huddling up with them all

"Well... Basically... Kiba has more or less been making a move on Sakura, but Sakura has been totally clueless and has been pushing him away even though he is totally into her" Tenten said chuckling

"Oh my Sakura!" Tsunade said in shock! "What are you doing woman! If a guy is more or less on his knees for you, you have to take it girl!" She said frowning at Sakura

"I really didn't expect that coming out of your mouth then Tsunade" Tenten said laughing "Sakura, just face it and take him up on it. I wonder if he's good in bed" she said with a wink

"NO! Nothing is happening between us two you guys!" She glared at the group

"One thing I have noticed though Sakura" Tenten said sounding serious "Gaara happens to be wherever you are nowadays" she said looking confused

"Really? You think so?" Sakura said 'so I'm right... I'm not going insane'

"Haha never mind, he doesn't seem to like your Kiba either" Tenten said as she and Tsunade laughed

"Stop it guys! I don't feel anything for him, as sad as it sounds I don't want a relationship" she said looking away

"Oh shut up loser" Ino said walking into the room "I know that's a lie"

"INO! I thought you would never show up" Sakura said running up to her and giving her a huge hug "and shut up" she whispered in her ear as Ino laughed "Anyway guys, this is Ino. My best friend"

"Best friend? Aww Sakura I thought I was your best friend" Tsunade said pouting

"What? Tsunade your my boss, that would be kinda weird and you seem to be acting pretty weird... Have you been drink before we got here?" Sakura said with concern "You seriously have a drinking problem"

"Don't be mean Sakura! She can't help her stupid-ness" Tenten said with a giggle

"Come on guys, are we going to get ready or not?" Hinata said making everyone jump

"Woah, sorry Hinata forgot you were there for a second" Tenten said laughing nervously

"It's alright, I'm used to it" Hinata said with a small smile

"Ok guys, let's get ready. We can't let Kiba waiting, right Sakura?" Tenten said with a wink

"Fuck you Tenten" Sakura said glaring at her then walking off to get ready

"Watch your language young lady!" Tsunade shouted out then hearing Sakura laugh in the other room.

**An hour and a half later...**

"Ok. Everyone ready?" Sakura asked looking around to make sure everyone was ready

"Yeah... But we're an hour late" Hinata said looking all worried

"Relax Hinata, they're only guys" Ino said with a grin

"Let's go already, I need a drink" Tsunade said walking to the car"

"Alright, alright. Let's go!" Sakura said pumping her fist in the air "Awesome night out! Here we come!" She shouted as they all ran to the car.

* * *

><p>As all the girls walked in the club and looked around for the boys, Sakura felt arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"Hey Sakura, you're late. I thought you weren't going to come. I had to stand with that loser for ages" the person said

"Kiba... Stop it with the loser thing" She said quickly getting out of his grip when she heard all the girls giggling at her and winking

"Fine..." He whined pouting

"RIGHT! WHO'S GETTING THE DRINKS!" Tsunade shouted, making everyone around her wince

"I will" Neji said stood next to Hinata

"Neji you came! That's great!" Sakura said giving him a hug 'shit... Did I just hug him?.. Awkward'

"Haha! Of course I came! I said I would" he said hugging her back then letting go

'Phew... He didn't take it the wrong way' she thought in relief but to turn around to see two glaring males, glaring at Neji 'Great.' She thought as she walked towards the two "Oi! You two! Have some fun already, it didn't mean anything alright?" She said reassuring them.

"Alright Sakura" Naruto said giving her a smile

"Whatever" Kiba said acting like a child

'Sigh.. what am I going to do with them' she thought turning to see Tenten, Hinata and Ino in her face "Woah guys! Can you get any closer?"

"Oh sorry" they all said in sync as they took a step back "we have friends here we want you to meet!" The three said

"Right guys, this is Shikamaru and Chouji. Us three have known each other since we were little, our fathers were best friends you see" Ino said pointing out a lazy guy leaning on the bar "Hey..." he said with a simple wave and a guy scoffing down a packet of crisps "Hello guys!" He said all jolly.

"Hey Ino, how come I never met them? We've been best friends for years" Sakura moaned

"Hmm... Now that you think of it, I'm not sure Sakura" Ino laughed

"Ok guys, my turn. This is Kankuro, Temari and Lee" Tenten said with one of her grins pointing out a guy with weird tatoos on his face "Hey" He said giving Sakura a wink 'great... Not another one' she thought to herself, she also pointed to a tall woman with blonde hair tied up in 4 ponytails, she didn't say anything because she was staring at that Shikamaru guy and then she pointed to a crazy hyper unfashionable guy.

"Lee? I haven't seen you in a while!" Sakura said giving him a hug

"Oh Sakura, indeed it has been quite a while since I saw your wonderful youthful beauty of a face" Lee said adjusting his spandex

"Umm... You two know each other?" Tenten said confused

"Yeah" they both said in sync

"Me, Naruto and the wonderful Sakura here, go to the same gym... Well in fact Naruto owns the gym" he said with a grin

"I see, Hinata who's that?" Teten said

"Oh sorry! This is shino, we've known each other since we were children" Hinata said with a small smile

"Nice to meet you" He said 'he's kinda creepy' Sakura thought to herself "Oh look guys! Neji is coming with the drinks!" She said excitedly, making everyone jump

"Yes!" Said Tenten

"It feels like I've been waiting forever!" Tsunade said running towards Neji

"Haha, I take it you like to drink" Neji said handing a glass to Tsunade

"You guess right pretty boy" She said with a wink

"Pretty boy?" Neji said with a confused/shocked face

"Oh just ignore her Neji, she's just plain weird" Tenten said coming up for her drink

As Sakura grabbed her drink she saw that Kankuro guy walk up to her

"Hey" he said

"Hey there" she said with a smile 'please don't be creepy'

"How is your fine self doing tonight?" He said with a grin

'Great. Creepy' she thought, unamused "I'm good thank you, tired from work, but it's a relief to go out for once" she said forcing a smile

"That's good to hear. Where do you work Sakura?"

"Oh umm I work in Konoha's Health Caring Mental Institution" she said laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her neck

"Really?" He said looking shocked "I would of never expected a young beautiful woman like you to work in a place like that, I kinda know a patient there but that's not important" he said laughing nervously

"Oh really? What's their name? I might know who it is" she smiled

"No. No. Don't worry, let's not talk about your work while you're not working" he smiled

"If you say so" she sighed 'he's hiding something... oh well'

* * *

><p>One drink, turned to three, then turned to ten. Everyone was completely buzzed, all the girls danced well... all the girls and Lee and the guys stood together and talked. Unfortunately for Sakura she would be chatted up by Kiba for half an hour, then Naruto would butt in and then ask her out and such, then the new guy Kankuro, would appear and chat her up, she just felt like she had to escape.<p>

'Oh god, this is so annoying. What shall I do?.. I know! The toilet move!' She turned to the three "Sorry guys, I really need the toilet, I'll be right back!" She said then ran in the toilet direction until she no longer saw them then stopped and sighed 'maybe I'll talk to the other guys...' She thought as she looked around 'If I could see them... Oh wait! There's Neji!' She said to herself as she ran towards Neji "Hey Neji!" She said cheerfully

"Oh hey Sakura, not with the other girls?"

"Nah, Naruto and that kinda cornered me so I had to escape, then I found you!" She said with a grin

"Haha I surprisingly get that sometimes" he said with a smile

"Surprisingly? To be honest, I'm not surprised. You're very handsome" she smiled

"You think so? Why thank you Sakura"

"Oi! Why are you flirting with my Sakura!" Naruto said walking towards them, incredibly drunk

"Your Sakura! Shut the fuck up you weird freak, no one would like the likes of you!" Kiba shouted towards Naruto... very drunk

"You two are armatures! She likes me more!" Kankuro said once again... drunk

'oh god.' Sakura thought to herself in shock "Neji this doesn't look good" she looked at him worried

"I know, I'll split it up" Neji said walking towards him (the only sober one out of the lot) "Come on guys, arguing wouldn't help in this situation" Neji said trying to calm the three down

"As if you would know! I've known Sakura the longest out of the three of you! So back off!" Naruto shouted as he threw a fist at Kiba, hitting him right in the shoulder

"Shit." Was all Sakura could say before a fight broke out between all four of them... Well Neji is half fighting, half trying to stop them "Guys stop!" She shouted trying to stop them. All of a sudden Kiba hit a random guy at the club then the random guy hit another random guy then a full blown fight happened. Sakura ran to the four to stop them but the next thing she saw was a fist flying towards her face then all she saw was black and slight sounds coming from a distance calling her name... then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear... Poor Sakura! I hope you liked this chapter (: as always, reviews and appreciated!<strong>


	10. Dread

**Here you are guys! My new chapter ^^ Enjoy! (I'm so sorry for taking so long to post)**

* * *

><p>She felt a slight pain in her head as she began to open her eyes, everything was blurry and she didn't have a clue where the hell she was. 'The fuck? Where am i?' She thought to herself as she tried to pull herself up but couldn't and fell back down into something soft. She looked and noticed that she was in a bed, not her bed, some stranger's bed 'shit... I need to get out of here'. She threw the covers off of her and sat on the edge of the bed and noticed once again that she wasn't even in her own clothes, she was in someone Else's night clothes which were too big for her 'oh my god... They've seen me naked!' She slowly stood up and wobbled to the door but to fall to the ground 'why the hell can't I walk!?' She said to herself, when she heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in 'oh god, I need to hide' she thought but it was too late that person was already to the door so she braced herself to see who it was coming into the room 'if it's a guy, please be a hot guy' she prayed to herself 'please oh please to the love of god let him be hot!" When the door opened all emotions went out the door and her face just went blank. "Tsunade?" She asked then looking confused "What? Where? Why? What the hell!?"<p>

"Woah calm down Sakura, don't you remember anything that actually happened last night?" Tsunade looked shocked for some reason

"Last night?" She sat properly on the floor than began trying to think "I remember the guys being total dick heads and began fighting but only up to then and suddenly I'm awake in your room" she said glaring at Tsunade "What the hell happened Tsunade?"

Sighing Tsunade pulled Sakura from the floor and guided her to the sofa in her living room and sat beside her facing her "ok Sakura, you're not going to like this" she said noticing Sakura looking completely freaked out "relax Sakura" she said putting her hand on her shoulder for reassurance "you tried to stop the guys from fighting and walked straight into the war zone and the next thing we all know you touched Kiba on shoulder and him thinking it's another guy fighting he turned and... Well... To say it straight, punched you right in the face and knocked you out cold." Once she finished talking Sakura looked lost.

'I got punched in the face? What am I weak? I should of easily blocked that' she argued in her head, she looked up to notice that Tsunade was looking at her worried. "It's ok Tsunade I understand" she said forcing a laugh at the end "I should of blocked it but hell I was stupid" she said rubbing the back of her neck "What time is it? We should get to work, we can't bunk off" she said getting up and noticing that she can walk properly now and turned to Tsunade "I don't suppose we can pop to mine on the way there so I can change?"

"Umm Sakura, I don't think you would want to go to work today" Tsunade said standing up and putting her hand on her shoulder

"And why not?" She said starting to glare at Tsunade

"Hey don't glare at me Sakura! I'm only thinking of you, look in the mirror over there, then you'll realize why I said it" Tsunade said sitting back down, waiting for her to have a look at herself

"Mirror?" Sakura turned and started walking towards the mirror 'why the hell is she telling me to look at the mirror for?' She thought to herself frowning as she got to the mirror and looked. The whole house was completely silent until Sakura screamed at her loudest as Tsunade held her ears for dear life "WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed holding her face, she looked again noticing a full black bruise covering half of the right hand side of her face, from her hair line to half way down her cheek just reaching the end of her nose. "How could I get this from just a punch?" She said tears falling down her face.

"Kiba put all his strength into that punch Sakura, he thought it was a random guy joining in" Tsunade said getting up from the sofa and walking towards her "you can take the day off, I don't think you'll want to go in with that on your face"

"No... I may as well go in, it wont go within a day" she said poking her face then wincing at the pain

Sighing Tsunade grabbed Sakura's hand "Stop that, you'll make it worse and you know Kiba will feel awful about this, he hasn't seen you since we rushed you out at soon as you fell on the floor. I don't have a clue on how he will react when he sees the end result from that punch"

"True... I'll just brush it off" Sakura said walking to the door 'I'm worried about Gaara's reaction... Wait... Why am I worried about him?' Sighing she turned to Tsunade "Can we stop at mine? I really need to get a change of clothes" pulling at the clothes she's wearing "I can't wear this"

Scratching the top of her head Tsunade sighed "Fine. Whatever you say. You're going to be totally bombarded with questions when we get there" grabbing her keys and going out of the house waiting for Sakura to follow behind her "Hurry up or we'll be late" she mumbled as they got into the car.

They quickly stopped at Sakura's and she was in and out of the house, completely changed and clean within 10 minutes and she noticed a few looks from people as she left the house to the car. "People should learn not to stare" she said getting back into the car.

"Well to be honest, I don't blame them. Look at that thing!" Tsunade said with a laugh

"Hey! It's not funny" she said pouting

* * *

><p>Having to withstand 30 minutes in the car with Tsunade laughing and making fun of her face, they finally reached work.<p>

Sighing Sakura slowly got out of the car "let's try to ignore it, and if someone says something about it, let's just laugh because there's no point in being all miserable about it"

"Good thinking" Tsunade said, giving her a wink and a grin.  
>As they walked into the building Sakura straight away noticed several people gawking at her<p>

After a few steps into the building Hinata had already ran to Sakura to see how she was, from the look of it, she was horrified with the results of the punch, she was nearly in tears.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sakura said giving Hinata a big hug "it couldn't be helped now could it?" She said with a smile.

Cheering up with her words Hinata stood firmly "yeah I guess you're right Sakura, but I warn you... Kiba is going to be all over you today apologizing and what not..."

"Haha, yeah don't worry about that" Sakura said with a smile "hopefully my cheerfulness might make him feel better" she grinned as she turned to Tsunade "Shall we get ready then?"

"Of course Sakura" Tsunade said with a smile "you go on and get Gaara's stuff ready"

"Ok, see you at lunch time guys" Sakurs said with a small wave as she walked off to get all of Gaara's medication ready for the day.

It was time for Sakura to give Gaara his first dose of medication for the day yet she felt extremely nervous about going into his room and letting him see her face, she wasn't sure why she was feeling this way but she knew that she had no choice but to go in anyway. As usual the first three knocks Gaara didn't respond so she just walked in as usual to find him led on his bed reading a book. "You're late" Was all he said.

Sighing Sakura got his cup of water and medication ready for him "I wasn't 'that' late Gaara, now take your medication already" She said handing his stuff to him. Putting down his books, he finally faced her and looked at her.

It would of been a good 2 minutes he had just sat there staring, "Gaara stop staring and take your medication" she said unamused.

"Who did that?" He mumbled. "That's not important Gaara just take your medication" she said annoyed, "doesn't matter, I'll find out anyway" he mumbled again after taking his tablets.

It seemed like Gaara was constantly watching her all morning and it was beginning to get on her nerves, but it was finally lunch time and she can sit with the guys and clear everything about what happened the night before up before anyone made a huge ruckus about it in front of all the staff and patients.

God was she looking forward to this...

**I hoped you liked it :) It was kinda hard getting back into the story but I shall try my best for you all :D **  
><strong>and I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I can!<strong> **Love you guys! X**


End file.
